


Homecoming

by Suedeuxnim



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suedeuxnim/pseuds/Suedeuxnim
Summary: AU Where [somehow] Maelgwyn ends up in Aubade and [somehow] both of his dads are there and its all Good and Fine.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oziads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oziads/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
